The maturation of the frontal lobe of the brain may play an important role in the development of information processing abilities. Recordings of EEG and event-related potentials (ERPs) permit the examination of regional brain activity during the performance of specific information processing tasks. The goals of this research plan are: 1) to establish electrophysiological markers of development through adolescence; and 2) to relate the electrophysiological data to cognitive performance changes that occur in adolescence. This process will allow us to relate regional brain development as reflected in electrophysiological data to behavioral changes across ages. Three hypotheses are to be examined: 1) ERP patterns that are reflective of specific cognitive functioning will vary for participants of different ages; 2) ERPs associated with posterior regions of the brain will manifest adult properties at a younger age than ERPs associated with frontal regions of the brain; and 3) the ERP data will correlate with performance on behavioral tasks. These hypothesis will be tested by examining ERP components recorded while children and young adults perform specific information processing tasks. The educational objectives of this mentored research scientist award are: 1) The PI will expand research skills and extend research network. Dr. Sid Segalowitz will serve as mentor for this experience in the laboratory. The PI will attend courses that reinforce the laboratory experience. 2) Advance research wills of PI and develop new research projects addressing clinical intervention in rehabilitation. This will be accomplished through the completion of the research plan and the initiation of pilot studies that will examine ERP patterns in children with disabilities. 3) Promote skills in the dissemination of research results and laboratory management. The PI will prepare manuscripts for peer reviewed journals reporting the results of these studies and supervise graduate students in related research projects.